Ioan Gură de Aur
Cel întru Sfinți Părintele nostru Ioan Gură de Aur (347-407), Arhiepiscop al Constantinopolului a fost un cunoscut episcop și predicator din secolele IV-V, în Siria și Constantinopol. Este binecunoscut pentru elocvența cuvântărilor sale publice și pentru denunțarea abuzurilor de autoritate din Biserică și din Imperiul Roman din acea vreme. Avea o mare aplecare spre asceză. După trecerea sa la Domnul, a fost numit Chrysostomos, din grecescul chrysostomos, care se traduce prin Gură de Aur. Biserica Ortodoxă îl cinstește ca sfânt (cu pomenirea la 13 noiembrie) și l-a rânduit între Sfinţii Trei Ierarhi (pomeniți pe 30 ianuarie), alături de Sfântul Vasile cel Mare și cu Sfântul Grigorie Teologul. Este recunoscut și de Biserica Romano-Catolică, care îl cinstește ca Sfânt și Doctor al Bisericii, precum și de Biserica Anglicană, ambele făcându-i pomenirea la 13 septembrie. O parte din sfintele sale Moaşte au fost furate de cruciați în 1204 (amintirea acestui eveniment se face la 27 ianuarie) și duse la Roma, fiind restituite Bisericii Constantinopolului pe 27 noiembrie 2004 de către Papa Ioan Paul al II-lea. Uneori este numit și "Ioan al Antiohiei", dar acest nume se referă în realitate la un episcop al Antiohiei din anii 429-441 d. Hr., care a condus un grup de episcopi răsăriteni moderați în timpul controversei nestoriene. Viaţa Sfântul Ioan Gură de Aur s-a născut în Antiohia din părinți nobili: tatăl său, Secundus, era un ofițer de rang înalt în armata imperială. Tatăl său a murit la scurt timp după nașterea sa, astfel încât el a fost crescut de mama sa, Antuza, care era creștină. A fost botezat în 370 și hirotesit citeţ. Și-a început educația pe lângă educatorul păgân Libanius, apoi a studiat teologia cu Diodor din Tars (unul din conducătorii a ceea ce mai târziu s-a numit Școala din Antiohia), timp în care practica o aspră asceză. Nemulțumit de acestea, devine pustnic (cca. 375 d. Hr.) și rămâne retras până când sănătatea sa precară îl silește să se întoarcă în Antiohia. Atunci a fost hirotonit diacon în 381 de către Sfântul Meletie al Antiohiei, iar mai apoi preot în 386 de către episcopul Flavian I al Antiohiei. Se pare că aceasta a fost perioada cea mai fericită din viața sa. De-a lungul a doisprezece ani, a devenit foarte cunoscut datorită elocvenței cu care vorbea în public. În acest sens, trebuie amintite explicațiile sale referitoare la diferite pasaje și învățături morale din Sfânta Scriptură. Cele mai valoroase lucrări ale sale sunt Omiliile la diferite cărți ale Bibliei. Sfântul Ioan insista foarte mult asupra milosteniei. De asemeni, el se îngrijea foarte mult de nevoile duhovnicești și materiale ale săracilor. A predicat mult împotriva abuzurilor de bogăție și de dreptul de proprietate. În multe privințe, faptul că avea atât de mulți ascultători nu era de mirare. Întrucât avea o înțelegere directă a Scripturilor (foarte deosebită de tendința alexandrină de interpretare alegorică), aceasta însemna că majoritatea temelor abordate în cuvântările lui erau prin excelență sociale, explicând cum ar trebui să trăiască creștinii. Un incident petrecut în timpul slujirii sale în Antiohia ilustrează poate cel mai bine influența predicilor sale. Cam în vremea în care ajunge în Antiohia, episcopul trebuie să intervină pe lângă împăratul Teodosie I în favoarea cetățenilor care participaseră la o revoltă în timpul careia statuile împăratului și ale familiei sale fuseseră mutilate. De-a lungul Postului Mare, în anul 397, Sf. Ioan ține 21 de predici în care arată poporului greșelile pe care le făcuse. Se pare că acestea au avut o influență durabilă asupra multora: se știe că mulți păgâni s-au convertit la creștinism în urma acestora. Cu această ocazie, răzbunarea împăratului Teodosie nu a fost atât de aspră pe cât putea fi: acesta s-a mulțumit să schimbe statutul legal al cetății cu unul inferior. În anul 397, Sf. Ioan a fost chemat (oarecum împotriva voinței sale) să devină episcop de Constantinopol. El a fost mâhnit de faptul că protocolul curții imperiale îi conferea privilegii mai mari decât ale celor mai mari dregători laici. Pe când era episcop, a refuzat net să găzduiască orice fel de petreceri luxoase. Aceasta i-a adus popularitatea în rândul poporului, dar nu și pe cea a bogaților și clerului. Curând după venirea sa în oraș, el spunea: "poporul îl laudă pe înaintaș ca sâ îl poată critica pe urmaș". Reforma clerului pe care acesta o întreprinde i-a adus nemulțumiri în rândul acestuia. El le-a cerut predicatorilor itineranți să se întoarcă, fără nici o plată, la bisericile unde fuseseră rânduiți să slujească. Perioada petrecută acolo a fost mult mai tulbure decât cea din Antiohia. Teofil, Papă al Alexandriei dorea să aducă și Constantinopolul sub influența sa și s-a opus numirii lui Ioan în scaunul constantinopolitan. Fiind un opozant al învățăturilor lui Origen, el l-a acuzat pe Sf. Ioan că ar fi susținut prea mult învățăturile lui Origen. Teofil mustrase patru monahi egipteni (cunoscuți drept "Frații cei înalți") pentru că susțineau învățăturile lui Origen. Aceștia fug din Alexandria și sunt primiți de Ioan. Acesta își mai face un dușman în persoana Aeliei Eudoxia (soția împăratului Răsăritului, Arcadie) care considera (probabil nu fără motiv) că vehementa critică a Sf. Ioan la adresa extravaganței veșmintelor feminine se referea la ea. Sf. Ioan era neînfricat în arătarea greșelilor celor mari. Teofil, Eudoxia și ceilalți dușmani ai săi s-au aliat împotriva lui. Aceștia au convocat un sinod în anul 403 pentru a-l condamna pe Sf. Ioan, sub acuzația de origenism. Ca urmare a acestui sinod, este depus și exilat. Împăratul Arcadie îl recheamă însă aproape imediat, din cauza nemulțumirii poporului. Mai avusese loc și un "cutremur" în iatacul imperial (se crede că a fost vorba fie un cutremur de pământ, fie de faptul că împărăteasa pierduse o sarcină sau dăduse naștere unui prunc mort), ceea ce fusese interpretat ca un semn al mâniei lui Dumnezeu. Pacea a fost de scurtă durată. O statuie de argint a împărătesei Eudoxia a fost ridicată în apropierea catedralei Aghia Sophia. Ioan critică atunci ceremoniile de consacrare a acesteia. Vorbește împotriva împărătesei pe un ton dur: "Iarăși Irodiada se îndrăcește, iarăși de tulbură, iarăși joacă și saltă, iarăși caută capul lui Ioan" (aluzie la ceea ce se întâmplase cu Sfântul Ioan Botezătorul). Este din nou exilat, de data aceasta în Caucaz, în Georgia. Papa Romei, Inochentie I a protestat împotriva surghiunirii Sf. Ioan, dar fără folos. Ioan a scris o serie de scrisori care încă aveau o mare influență în Constantinopol, astfel încât a fost exilat și mai departe, la Pityus (pe malul răsăritean al Mării Negre). Nu a ajuns însă la destinație, deoarece a trecut la Domnul în timpul călătoriei. Ultimele sale cuvinte au fost: "Slavă lui Dumnezeu pentru toate!" Sfinte Moaște Părți din Sfintele Moaște ale Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur se găsesc aici http://www.ioanguradeaur.ro/%E2%80%A0-sfinte-moaste/: * Patriarhie - București * Mănăstirea Darvari - București * Mănăstirea Secu - Judetul Neamț * Mănăstirea Filoteu - Muntele Athos: Mâna dreaptă a Sfântului Ioan Gură de Aur; * Mănăstirea Vatoped - Muntele Athos : Capul Sfântului Ioan Gură de Aur, cu urechea stângă întreagă. La urechea stângă i-a tâlcuit îngerul Sfintele Evanghelii și a rămas neputredă spre marturie că a fost adevarată tâlcuirea îngerului. * Catedrala Episcopală, Oltenia, Craiova - racla de argint cu părticele din moaștele Sfântului Ioan Hristostomul * Capela Imaculatei Concepțiuni a Basilicii San Pietro, Roma - restituite Patriarhiei Constantinopolului în anul 2004 și plasate în Catedrala Sf. Gheorghe din Constantinopol. Reprezentarea iconografică Erminia lui Dionisie din Furna (Editura Sophia, București, 2000, p. 151) dă următoarele indicații pentru reprezentarea Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur: :"Sfântul Ioan Gură de Aur (Hrisostom, nepurtând mitră), foarte și subțirel, mare la cap, cu nasul plecat și nările late, galben cam albineț; melcii ochilor găvănați și ochii mari beșicați, având căutătura veselă; mare la frunte și golaș, cu multe zbârcituri, și cu urechile mari și fălcile trase înăuntru, de mult post și grijă necurmată ce avea; cu puțină barbă, plăviț și cărunt, zice: 'Dumnezeule, Dumnezeul nostru, Cela ce pâinea cea cerească, hrană a toată lumea, pre Domnul Dumnezeul nostru Iisus Hristos trimis Mântuitor' ". Sf. Ioan apare adesea zugrăvit în Sfântul Altar. Când este zugrăvit pe Ușile împărătești, poartă în mână Sf. Liturghie scrisă. Când este reprezentat în trapeza unei mănăstiri, pe răvașul pe care îl poartă stă scris (ibidem, p. 239): "De păcatele ce a făcut cineva mai înainte, de se va căi, cum că cu adevărat însuși a greșit, mântui-se-va". Foarte frecvent el este reprezentat împreună cu Sfinții Vasile cel Mare și Grigorie Teologul, împreună cu care este pomenit la data de 30 ianuarie. Imnografie Tropar (Glas 8) :Din gura ta, ca o lumină de foc strălucind, harul toată lumea a luminat, vistieriile neiubirii de argint lumii a câştigat, înălţimea gândului smerit nouă ne-a arătat. Ci cu cuvintele tale învăţându-ne, Părinte Ioane Gură de Aur, roagă pe Cuvântul Hristos Dumnezeu să mântuiască sufletele noastre! Condac (Glas 5) : Din cer ai primit dumnezeiescul har şi cu buzele tale pe toţi îi înveţi să se închine unui Dumnezeu în Treime, Ioane Gură de Aur, preafericite cuvioase; după vrednicie te lăudăm deci pe tine, că eşti învăţător, ca cel ce arăţi cele dumnezeieşti. Importanța Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur Într-o vreme în care clerul cetății era vehement criticat pentru stilul său de viață luxos, Sfântul Ioan era hotărât să reformeze clerul din Constantinopol. Eforturile sale s-au lovit de o serioasă rezistență și au avut un efect limitat. Ca teolog, el a fost și rămâne foarte important pentru creștinătatea răsăriteană, dar a fost considerat mai puțin important pentru creștinii din Occident. El a refuzat în general să urmeze aplecarea contemporanilor săi spre alegorie, preferând vorbirea directă si aplicând pasaje și lecții din Sfânta Scriptură la viața de zi cu zi. Într-o anumită măsură, scrierile lui constituie o sinteză între metoda hermeneutică a mai alegoricei Școli din Alexandria și literalismul Școlii Antiohiene. Exilarea sa în mai multe rânduri arată că puterea seculară avea o puternică influență în Biserica răsăriteană din această perioadă istorică. Aceasta revelă totodată rivalitatea dintre Constantinopol și Alexandria, fiecare dorind să aibă întâieteatea în Biserică. Această ostilitate reciprocă a adus, în cele din urmă, multe suferințe atât Bisericii cât și Imperiului Roman de Răsărit. Între timp, în Vest, primatul Bisericii Romei rămăsese necontestat începând cu secolul al IV-lea. Este interesant de menționat, în perspectiva evoluției ulterioare a autorității Papei, faptul că protestele Papei Inocențiu al II-lea în acel moment nu au avut nici un efect, ceea ce arată lipsa de influență a episcopilor Romei asupra Răsăritului chiar din acea perioadă. Cuvinte de învăţătură :"În ceea ce privește evlavie|evlavia, sărăcia ne este mai de folos decât bogăția și munca mai bine decât trândăvia, mai ales pentru că bogăția devine o piedică, chiar și pentru cei care nu i se dedică întru totul. Dar atunci când trebuie să lăsăm deoparte furia, să ne îmblânzim pizma, să ne îmblânzim mânia, să aducem Domnului rugăciunile noastre și să ne arătăm, după cum se cuvine, raționali, blânzi, binevoitori și iubitori, cum ne-ar putea sărăcia împiedica de la acestea? Căci ajungem la acestea nu cheltuind bani, ci făcând alegeri potrivite. Milostenia mai presus de toate se face cu bani, dar chiar și ea strălucește mai mult atunci când milostenia o facem din sărăcia noastră. Văduva care a adus cei doi bănuți era mai săracă decât oricine, dar ea a dat mai mult decât toți". :"Creștinilor însă, mai mult decât tuturor oamenilor, le este interzis să îndrepteze cu de-a sila poticnirile păcătoșilor... oamenii trebuie făcuți mai buni nu prin folosirea forței, ci convingându-i. Nu avem nici autoritatea, dată nouă de lege, de a îi împiedica pe păcătoși, nici n-am ști, dacă am avea-o, cum să o folosim; căci Dumnezeu dăruiește cunună celor care se opresc de la rău nu prin forță, ci din alegerea proprie". :"Când un arcaș vrea să tragă săgețile sale cu folos, el se îngrijește mai întâi de poziția lui, așezându-se corect în fața țintei. Și voi, care vă pregătiți de a săgeta capul vicleanului diavol, ar trebui să faceți la fel. Să ne îngrijim mai întâi să ne punem în rânduială simțurile și apoi de buna așezare a gândurilor noastre." :"Chiar de-am fi făcut o mie de fapte foarte virtuoase, încredințarea noastră că vom fi auziți de Domnul să se întemeieze pe încrederea în mila lui Dumnezeu și în iubirea Lui pentru noi. Chiar dacă suntem desăvârșiți în virtute, vom fi mântuiți doar din mila Domnului." :"De ce lovești aerul și de ce alergi în zadar? Orice lucrare are scopul ei, firește. Atunci spuneți-mi, care e rostul tuturor lucrărilor lumii? Vă provoc să răspundeți! Este deșertăciuna deșertăciunilor: toate sunt deșertăciune." Lucrarea liturgică Două din scrierile sale merită o atenție deosebită. Sf. Ioan a armonizat viața liturgică a Bisericii, revizuind rugăciunile și indicaţiile din Sfânta Liturghie sau celebrarea Sfintei Euharistii. Până în zilele noastre, Biserica Ortodoxă celebrează cel mai adesea Dumnezeiasca Liturghie a Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur, ca și Biserica Catolică de Rit Bizantin (uniații). În aceste Biserici se citește în fiecare an de Sfintele Paşti (cea mai mare sărbătoare creștină), Omilia la Sfintele Paşti a Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur. Dispute moderne: Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur și antisemitismul Pe când era doar citeţ al Bisericii Antiohiei, Sf. Ioan a scris mai multe omilii, Omiliile împotriva Iudeilor (sau "împotriva iudaizanţilor") pentru a combate unele obiceiuri ale creștinilor care proveneau din rândurile evreilor și care continuau sa păstreze unele obiceiuri și reguli din Legea lui Moise. El a scris aceste omilii pentru a îndrepta aceste obiceiuri, considerate greșite, ale creștinilor. Astfel, el își folosește întregul talent oratoric spre a demonstra erorile iudaismului din acea vreme, și implicit ale creștinilor "iudaizanți". Pe baza unor fragmente din aceste omilii în care, retoric, Sf. Ioan se exprima în termeni duri la adresa iudaismului, unii autori moderni au interpretat scrierile Sfântului (ca si pe ale altor Părinţi ai Bisericii) ca fiind antisemite. Aceasta cu atât mai mult cu cât, dincolo de intenția originară a Sf. Ioan, amintită mai sus, scrierile sale au fost uneori folosite și de diferite grupuri care încercau să promoveze antisemitismul sau opoziția la creștinism. Este cazul naziștilor din timpul celui de-al doilea Război Mondial care au folosit scrierile Sf. Ioan în încercarea de a-i convinge pe creștinii din Germania și Austria că evreii meritau să fie exterminați. Deși în Adversus Iudaeos se regăsesc tonalități foarte dure la adresa evreilor și a practicilor lor religioase, trebuie totuși precizat că aceasta nu are nimic în comun cu antisemitismul, concept modern care traduce o formă de rasism. După cum se poate deduce și din cele de mai sus, Sf. Ioan nu susținea folosirea violenței împotriva evreilor. Polemica Sfântului Ioan Hrisostom este exclusiv cu religia iudaică, a cărei perpetuare după venirea Mântuitorului o considera neavenită și cu acei creștini care urmau această cale greșită. A se vedea și: A fost Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur antisemit? (în limba engleză) Surse * OrthodoxWiki, preluat după ''John Chrysostom'' de pe Wikipedia. Legături externe În limba română: *Site dedicat Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur. Aici se găsește o Viață a Sfântului, după Viețile Sfinților, Acatistul Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur, o mare parte din scrierile Sfântului Ioan și un catalog al edițiilor de limbă română ale acestora. *Calendar ortodox - 13 noiembrie, calendar ortodox - 27 ianuarie, Sinaxar *Siteul Mănăstirii Dervent - Liturghia Sf. Ioan Gură de Aur, cu o explicație de Pr. Florin Botezan. În limba engleză: *The Saint John Chrysostom Webpage *Works about and by John Chrysostom from the Christian Classics Ethereal Library *John Chrysostom, Archbishop of Constantinople (GOARCH) *Removal of the Relics of John Chrysostom, Archbishop of Constantinople (GOARCH) *St. John Chrysostom the Archbishop of Constantinople (OCA) *Repose of St John Chrysostom, Archbishop of Constantinople (OCA) *Translation of the relics of St John Chrysostom the Archbishop of Constantinople (OCA) *November 13, 2004 : The Martyrdom of Saint John Chrysostom (Antiochian) *A few beautiful icons of St. John Chrysostom În limba franceză: *Le 13 novembre, mémoire de notre Père dans les Saints Jean Chrysostome, Archevêque de Constantinople - dans le Synaxaire du Père Macaire de Simonos-Petras (Mont Athos) Categorie:Sfinţi Categorie:Episcopi Categorie:Teologi Categorie:Sfinţi Părinţi Categorie:Articole de calitate en:John Chrysostom